A te szobádból van a legjobb kilátás
by karmelina
Summary: Egy rövid történet arról, hogy milyen lehetett amikor Alice és Jasper megérkezett Forksba. Az Eclipse 13. fejezete alapján...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Hazafelé én vezettem, így adva Emmett-nek egy esélyt, hogy kicsit rendbe hozza a ruháit, amiket a medvék széttéptek. Nem értettem, hogy miért nem képes végre felnőni. Miért kell minden medvén bosszút állni azért a régi esetért?

- Szerintem egyszerűbb lenne, ha kidobnád azt az inget, még mielőtt Rose kiakad. Ha már úgysem bírod ki, hogy ne játssz az étellel, miért pont a tőle kapott ruhákban jársz vadászni? Mindig megsértődik, hogy tönkreteszed az ajándékait.

- Ha meg nem hordom őket, akkor azért sértődik meg! - morogta.

Ezután egy ideig csendben utaztunk. Már majdnem hazaértünk, már hallottam a családom gondolatait, de nem nagyon figyeltem rájuk, csak Rosalie 'hangját' kerestem, hogy elmondhassam a hangulatát, így segítve egy kicsit a bátyámnak. De még mielőtt megtaláltam volna, két idegen hangot hallottam - az egyikük gondolataiban csak elmosódott képeket láttam, a másik pedig a lány arcát figyelte. Nem lepődtem meg, hiszen már máskor is voltak nálunk nomád vámpírok, akik kíváncsiak voltak ránk.

- Látogatóink vannak! - szóltam Emmett-nek.

- Nekik is pont most kellett jönniük, amikor így néz ki a ruhám! Rose meg fog ölni!

- Te intézted el magadnak! - emlékeztettem.

Ezt a megjegyzést eleresztette a füle mellett.

- És kik jöttek?

- Nem tudom, nem ismerem őket, gondolom erre tévedt nomádok.

Carlisle gondolataira figyeltem. Ő se ismerte őket, és aggódással volt tele, ami meglepő volt, mert őt szinte lehetetlen bármivel is aggasztani - kivéve, ha a családjáról van szó. A többiek gondolataiban is érződött a félelem, már nagyon vártak minket, főleg Emmett-et az ereje miatt. Aztán Esme gondolatain keresztül megláttam, hogy mi váltotta ki belőlük ezt a reakciót. A látogatók egyike, a magas, szőke férfi teljesen be volt fedve harci sebekkel. Önkéntelenül is felgyorsítottam - a már amúgy sem lassú - kocsit. Aki így néz ki, az rengeteg csatában vett részt, és mind meg is nyerte - különben nem lenne itt.

Emmett-nek leírtam amit láttam, és amint hazaértünk felrohantunk a többiekhez. Közben még feltűnt, hogy a szobámból minden holmim leköltözött ide a garázsba, de nem foglalkoztam vele sokat, mert féltettem a családomat. Ahogy beléptünk a nappaliba valami furcsa nyugalom szállt meg, nem tudtam küzdeni ellene, és észrevettem, hogy már a többiek sem félnek.

Ekkor a kicsi, vékony, rövid fekete hajú vámpírlány megszólalt csengő hangon.

- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetlek titeket, Edward, Emmett. Én Alice vagyok, ő pedig Jasper.

- Ne haragudjatok, nem akartunk sem titeket, sem a családotokat megijeszteni, nem támadó szándékkal jöttünk. - szólalt meg Jasper.

- Én is örülök, hogy találkoztunk. - köszöntem vissza, inkább csak udvariasságból, mert most már hogy nyugodt voltam, egyre jobban foglalkoztattak lent látott cuccaim, pontosabban hogy miért is kerültek oda, ezért Carlisle-hoz fordultam.

- Mit keres a garázsban a szobám tartalma?

De Carlisle helyett a kis Alice szólalt meg.

- A te szobádból van a legjobb kilátás, - vonta meg a vállát - és láttam, hogy nem leszel mérges. - vigyorgott.

Ettől a különös mondattól kezdtem összezavarodni és a különös nyugalom ellenére ideges lenni.

- Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy valaki elmagyarázza mi történt amíg nem voltunk itthon! - a hangom elég fenyegetőre sikeredett, de legalább érezték, hogy a türelmem végére értem.

Még mielőtt bárki belekezdhetett volna a magyarázatba, Jasper szólalt meg.

- Nyugodj meg, - és bár nem értettem miért, tényleg megnyugodtam. - minden a legnagyobb rendben van!

Végre Carlisle elkezdte megmagyarázni a dolgokat.

- Alice különleges képessége, hogy látja a jövőt, Jasper pedig a hangulatokat tudja manipulálni. - Így legalább érthető a nyugalom, gondoltam. - Alice látta a családunkat, és hogy majd hozzánk fognak tartozni, így hát megkerestek, és beköltöztek. Képzelheted mi mennyire megijedtünk, amikor megjelent Jasperrel az oldalán, mindannyiunkról tudott mindent, és tudni akarta, hogy melyik szobába költözhet be!

- Ne aggódj, szeretni fogjuk egymást! - nevetett Alice, ami úgy hangzott, mintha egy madár énekelt volna. - De a szobádat vissza kell adnom, - tette hozzá sóhajtava - mert különben nem fogsz velem szóba állni egy ideig.

Miközben ezt mondta, olyan csalódott képet vágott, hogy muszáj volt nevetnem.

Miután visszarámoltunk a szobámba, egész este beszélgettünk családunk két új tagjával. A beszélgetés során sokszor felcsendült újdonsült nővérem nevetése, és senki sem érezte magát kényelmetlenül - ez valószínűleg Jaspernek volt köszönhető, de lehet, hogy nem. Jasper elmesélte a történetüket és hogy hogyan találkoztak:

- ...Egy fogadóban várt rám, amint beléptem rögtön odajött hozzám. Ettől megijedtem, azt hittem, hogy támadni akar, hiszen más magyarázatot nem találtam a viselkedésére, mivel a múltamban szinte csak támadó vámpírokkal találkoztam. De ő mosolygott, és az érzései olyanok voltak, amilyenekkel még sosem találkoztam. "Sokáig kellett rád várnom!" mondta.

- És te lehajtottad a fejedet mint egy jól nevelt Déli úriember, és azt válaszoltad: "Sajnálom hölgyem." - szúrta közbe Alice.

- Kinyújtotta a kezét és én megfogtam, anélkül, hogy tudtam volna, mit csinálok. Majdnem egy évszázad óta először, reményt éreztem.

- Csak megkönnyebbült voltam! - Vágott megint közbe Alice nevetve. - Azt hittem, már sosem fogsz felbukkanni.

- Utána elmondta, hogy látott titeket is. Nehezen tudtam elképzelni, hogy ilyen létezés is lehetséges lehet, de Alice optimistává tett. Így hát eljöttünk és megkerestünk titeket. - fejezte be Jasper a történetet.

Utána még beszélgettünk, hajnalra már olyan volt, mintha régóta a családhoz tartoznának. Főleg Emmett volt nagyon hálás a megjelenésükért, mert Rosalie nem ért rá vele foglalkozni és - egyenlőre - elmaradt a hiszti. Én különösen Alice-t szerettem meg (ahogy megjósolta) mindig vidám egyéniségével, de Jasper-t is nagyon megkedveltem.

Úgy látszik egy még vidámabb jövővel nézünk szembe...


End file.
